Assassins Creed Lost Legacy
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: a stranger, claiming to be an Assassin, is seemingly leading a fraction of the hidden brotherhood. Desmond must convince him to untie the Brotherhood and stop the tempalrs and the end of the world. Takes palce after Assassins Creed 2
1. Prologue

Sky is back and i've decided to write a story about Assassins Creed. We will follow through a descendant of Ezio and as the story unravels, we delve deeper into the Order of Creed and secrets are revealed about Subject 16.

Assassins Creed Legacy Prologue Return of the Lost Descendant

New York- 2010

A figure stood silently of the church bell tower at the edge, his eyes scanning the crowd. This man peered at the crowd, scanning for his target of interest. A young adult, about age of 18, walked with the crowd, bumping against a police on the way. He wore a dark grey hoody which had blue insignia which looked strangely familiar to the figure. The young adult wore black track pants, blue shirt and black and blue shoes. The figure looked at the paper at his hands.

'General height and age. This must be my target'

He leapt down and dived into a bale of hay while polices is blissfully unaware of the imminent assassination.

The figure dived into the crowd and disappeared. The young adult walked into an alley way and the figure followed.

The prying eyes of the public disappeared and the figure looked towards him to find his target gone.

A rustle of movement was heard on the rooftops above him. He looked up and suddenly everything went red and his body ached with pain. He dropped the piece of paper and blacked out, blood bleeding out of his neck.

The paper slowly started to get wet with blood, what was remaining on the text that was readable was this.

Target of Interest: Aquila Da Silenzioso Morte

The young adults eyes twitched but then remained settled as he watched the body bleed out.

A sunlight his face but his hood was preventing his eyes and hair to be seen. The only interesting detail was that he had a scar on his lips.

The young adult smiled and then dashed up the house and snapped off the sharp thin stick and jumped back down. He covered the stick in blood and placed it just next to the neck of the dead corpse.

The young adult walked into the crowd and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Sky here, if you guys are asking if the main characters will be here then yes, main characters will meet the character. Enough said.

Scene break will be the sentence ASSASSINS CREED LEGACY

I do not own the Assassins Creed characters except Aquila.

Assassins Creed Legacy Chapter 1 Assassination and Encounters

[2 years later]

2012- New York

Desmond Miles followed his target into Empire State Building; this target was a descendant of Vieri De Pazzi. His target ran into the elevator and the door closed before Desmond got in. Desmond ran to stairs but there were Templar police that locked the door. He dashed to the window and pulled himself out. Making sure to keep away from the windows, he climbed up the Empire State Building. He reached the fifth floor window and climbed inside. A Templar rushed at him with a wooden sword but Desmond knew every counter move of Ezio's and Altair. He ducked under the swing and kicked the templar at the back of his knees, making the templar fall to one knee. He then slammed his hidden blade into the templar's neck. Desmond then barged through the stair case and ran up the stairs until a body fell through the middle. He peered down and found a templar bleeding from his neck. Desmond looked up and a figure that leapt to each rail on the floor to get higher. "Who the hell was that?" Desmond said out loud. Desmond then dashed up the stairs, hoping to catch this mysterious figure. He barged through the door of the ninth floor. Desmond froze in his tracks, there standing over the dead cold corpse that was his target, was the same figure that killed the templar on the stairs. He wore a gray hoody which had the insignia of the Assassins. He also wore a blue shirt and black pants and black and blue shoes. Desmond could also make out that the figure was a young adult, about the age 0f 21. Desmond pulled out his sword and pointed it dangerously at the figure.

"Who are you and who do you serve?" Desmond asked, keeping his eyes on the figure.

The young adult looked at him and looked to the door at the left. Desmond spoke through the microphone inside his ear.

"Uh Lucy, We have a situation on the ninth floor. Another person has already assassinated the target" Desmond whispered.

"Heading their Desmond. Stand your ground" Lucy replied.

The young adult then crouched down and grabbed something inside the targets bag, he pulled out something metallic and shiny. The young adult examined it for a moment and stood back up, clutching the object just in front of Desmond.

Desmond looked down and didn't believe his eyes.

'It's the apple but how? When I retraced Ezio's memories, he lost it in the Siege for Monteriggioni'

Desmond's face turned to into a scowl. He was about to strike when the door on the left burst open and Lucy strikes at the young adult.

She threw a knife but the young adult dodged and ducked as Lucy swung her Blade at him. The young adult stopped her arm and twisted her around to face Desmond and a hidden blade popped out just in front of Lucy's neck.

"You move forward and she's dead" The young adult threatened.

"Wait, listen. My name is Desmond Miles and I am the descendant of Altair and Ezio. I am an Assassin and part of the assassin Order" Desmond said in panic.

The young adult looked confused but replied.

"My full name is Aquila Da Silenzioso Morte. I am an Assassin. My father never told their was other surviving Assassins" Aquila said.

'Translate that to English and that means Eagle Of Silent Death. Who the hell is this guy?' Desmond thought.

Before either can speak, bullets flew over their heads. Aquila shoved Lucy into Desmond's arms and pounced out the window and dived.

"WAIT!" Desmond screamed but Aquila was gone. Bullets pelted on the wall they were near and they ducked low.

"Shaun, we're surrounded and being surrounded by Templar's, clear out all the exits and park a garbage truck out the ninths floor window" Lucy spoke into the microphone.

Desmond pointed his left arm at one of them and then shot them with the Hidden Pistol.

"It's in place and were all set!" Shaun yelled.

Lucy and Desmond jumped through the ninths floor window and got into diving position.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS WILL WORK CAUSE I'M DOUBTING WERE GOING TO LIVE THROUGH THIS!" Desmond yelled as they neared closer to the ground.

"THEIR'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!" Lucy screamed.

A garbage truck drove on their course and they dropped in, painfully.

"Nice work Shaun" Lucy groaned into the microphone.

"Back to base will you, Shaun" Desmond moaned.

ASSASSINS CREED LEGACY

"So wait, back up there. This Aquila guy is an assassin?" Rebbeca said, shocked.

"I've done some research behind this character and all I could find was his name, not a scrap of info about his background neither his address" Shaun said, hastily as his fingers flied across the keyboard, typing fast.

"Wait, let's go back here. The only known surviving Assassins are us so where did this guy come from?" Desmond said.

"Wait, go back before that. Subject 16 was classified but what if he had a family?" Shaun suggested.

Lucy shook her head.

"Subject 16 had no relations to anyone but Ezio" Lucy replied.

"Did you see Subject 16 face to face?" Desmond asked, curiously as he paced around the room.

"No, Warren only gave me his tapes and his stats" Lucy responded.

"So you didn't know his face or his name?" Desmond asked again.

"Yea never saw his face nor his name"

Desmond stopped and turned to Shaun.

"Hack in to the Abstergo Data base and search for any unknown name that is related to Subject 16" Desmond continued.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. No need to be bossy" Shaun mumbled as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

Desmond started to pace back and forth until he announced that he's going to train.

He dashed to the tower and climbed up the platform and looked down at the training grounds.

The assassins were training hard, knowing that there sworn enemy was getting closer to their goal by every minute they train.

Footsteps echoed behind him as he continued to look down.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice spoke to him.

"Desmond, i know it's hard already since we have to worry about Templars and the End of the world but you got to hold it together. You are the leader of the assassins now, you need to lead them like your ancestors before you" Lucy said.

Desmond looked at her and sighed.

"I gotta to go somewhere, Lucy. Don't lead any attack till I return" He told her.

Desmond walked off to the impound lot and grabbed one of the bikes.

Inside his mind, he grumbled.

'This really sucks, we can't take a motorcycle because we have to have our finger print on it and Abstergo can just search the place we bought it from and they can find us' Desmond grumbled.

He rode out of the hideout and into the open world.

ASSASSINS CREED LEGACY

So how do you like that for a start?

I know it's not exactly matching with the Brotherhood story but i continued from Assassins Creed 2 and made my path from there.

One thing an author likes is reviews so please review.

Safety And Peace Brother

Until next time


	3. Rewrite Notice

Zack: So uh, hey guys. I know I haven't updated recently or haven't updated for nearly a couple of months or so but I was looking through all the old chapters of my several fics I posted up and I kinda felt like I wanted to redo them so, much to your utter displeasure, I'm completely rewriting '_Through A Demon's Eyes' _and the ShadAmy Trilogy (_Shadow Of A Rose, Amy's Black Rose, Golden Possession_) along with some other side projects (_Remembrance and Assassins' Creed Lost Legacy_).

I'm so sorry to inform you, my readers of this but I felt I could somewhat, improve the contexts from Sky's stories and I know many of you will disapprove but the plot will remain as it is with some slight modifications on my part.

I'll start posting the rewritten versions up next year, I have exams coming up and some packing coz I'm flying in and out of Philippines to visit some old friends from my dad's work.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'll try to improve and update the chapters ASAP when I get back next year.

S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers.


End file.
